Crazy Clown
by BellumTerra
Summary: Smile Yagami, Light twin sister comes for a visit, but what happens when supernatural happenings all lead to her? Just an AU fanfic of an OC. Pleas read, Rate and Review! If you read it, Review it! Based off the Vocaloid song "Crazy Clown".


**(A/N:So this is just my little OC drabblit. I think it should turn out quite well! And I am working on pics for my character, "Smile Yagami", so don't worry! You'll know what she looks like, very soon! Well, Enjoy!)**

_Rolling down from a steep hill a red apple  
That've been ripe break into many pieces_

Light Yagami sat at his desk in his room. He knew it. His twin sister was coming over today and now he was afraid of what she would think of him. She had been sent to winchester because, the smile she wore when she was little, scared people of her. She was, infact, as they would put, and the words ran through his head, "_A Nut-case, Little Psycho_" But he didn't care. He wanted to meet her more than anything at this moment! Just get the reunion over with!

"Hey Light!" Said Ryuk, making Light nearly jump, but he bit his lip to hold in the shock. "What is it, Ryuk?" He asked. "Watch this!" And at that moment, he slid an apple down the side of Lights bed. Ryuk picked it up and tried to cut it with his long, sharp fingernails. But, at that exact moment, wind came through the windows, and the apple burst into pieces and mush. Ryuk gasped and watched the core of the apple slide around the floor. To him, only supernatural forces could do that.

"Light! Light!!!" Ryuk said. "What Ryu-" Is all he said before he saw what was left of the apple spread out onto the floor. "What did you do?! Now I have to clean this up!!" Said Light. He wasn't happy about Shinigami Daycare as he called it. He got some cleaning supplies and cleaned it up. "It wasn't me! I swear!!!" Said Ryuk. He hated taking the blame. But, more wind came through the windows and it was quite the chilly wind too. As if, in a horror movie, someone was approaching.

And that someone was coming.

Light heard the car pull up. His mom and dad went to the airport to pick up his sister. He shot straight up. He knew what was ahead for him.

Sayu freaking out, and him hugging a girl.

_A blue fish swimming as it dies  
It blows bubbles and dies-away-dissolving into water_

Sayu's blue fish was swimming in its tank, but it blew some bubbles, and desolved, as if it had died.

But this, however, Sayu didn't notice.

She and Light raced eachother down the stairs and to the door. When they desided to sit on the couch, the door started opening. Sayu and Light sat patiently onto the couch.

"_Thats funny. The weatherman never said anything about a storm here today._" Thought Light as the rain started falling outside. Thunder crashed as a figure entered the living room, making her look dark. Light and sayu turned on more lights for they're parents and soon enough they saw three people in the room. Light, being the guy he is, turned on teh radio, but somehow, the station tuned into some other one, playing "Tubular Bells" from "The Excorcist". A girl, about Lights age walked in. She had pale skin and wore a white dress. Her eyes were onyx and so was her hair. Three things ran through Lights mind.

_1:She seems cute._

_2:Evil radio._

_and 3:Why is she staring?!"_

And he soon figured out the answere to number three. He was in his school uniform, but over his pants,

Were boxers.

He had been so psyched to see his sister that he accedentally put his underwear, over his pants. The girl giggled. Sayu noticed now. "Way to make a first impression!" Sayu said, Making Light fume from the ears. He then ran up to his room. A few minutes later he returned where his boxers were not visible. "Hey, I'm Light." He said, shaking the girls hand. "I'm Smile!" She said, she sounded excited, but then, her signature smile cut in. It was even more insane and psychotic than the original, as if she had been copying the cheshire cat from Alice and Wonderland. "Nice to meet you. . . " Said Light. She stopped smiling. "You too." She said. Her gaze shifted across the room. Light, suddenly, out of nowhere, hugged her. She then quickly pushed him off and walked up stairs to go to her long-awaited bedroom.

X-X-X-X-S-Y-M-S

Light silently opened the door to Smile's room. He heard "Tubular Bells" Playing when he opened the door. He then saw Smile making her hands do sign language he had never seen in his life. He then saw she had her eyes closed, her hair was also pulled back into a long ponytail. She also began dancing around the room. "Egao." Light said. She stopped and saw him. "Yes?" She asked, hurridly. "What are you doing?" He asked her, suspiciously. "I'm just dancing. And what are you doing in my room?" She asked him. One thing ran through his mind.

_"Oh. Snap._"

**(Sorry its so short, and Just so you know, Egao is Japanese for Smiling or Smile. Bye! Stay tuned for next time!)**


End file.
